Diaries Of A Broken Vampire
by Heartbrokenbyyou7
Summary: Heart shapped lockets, thongs, a flirty Tanya an angry Bella, a crashed Ferrari, snakes in a piano. He had thought it as a silly joke but its true. Love is a war


_**Christmas Eve!**_

_The snow fell slowly. It was the day before Christmas and I still had no gift for Bella. I wanted to get her something very special. Something to make her remember this Christmas by. She deserved it. I leaned against the door frame, her hot chocolate in my hand. I watched as her, and Rosalie decorated the Christmas tree. it was a site for sore eyes. I never thought Bella and Rosalie would be best friends. But Rosalie had really opened up._

_I watched in amusement as Bella got tangled in the endless supply of Christmas lights. Rosalie began to laugh as she untangled, my sweet Bella. I watched as she turned tomato red, and smiled. She was such a klutz, but it was one of the millions of reason that I loved her. _

_Which then brought me to reality, Christmas. I needed to get her something. But what could I get her? I began to ask myself what she liked when all of a sudden someone squealed. Three girls! Then I knew that Alice and Jasper were finally home. Alice, Bella, and Rosalie headed up the stairs to talk, as Emmett and Jasper approached me._

_"Edward, are you alright? Your very worried." Jasper said looking concerned._

_I looked at the ground, if I could blush I probably would have. It was embarrassing that I hadn't gotten Bella anything yet. Jasper and Emmett had already gotten Alice and Rosalie their gifts. I had waited to the last minute which wasn't really me. I looked up at Emmett and Jasper._

_"I haven't gotten Bella a gift yet." I whispered._

_I watched as both of theirs eyes grow then out of know where Emmett began to laugh and Jasper rolled his eyes. I rose an eyebrow, this certainly was no laughing matter. I was seriously screwed. And all my brothers could do was laugh. The next thing surprised me, they left and went upstairs. Oh! I was really screwed now. I quickly grabbed my keys to my new Ferrari and headed to the garage._

_I smiled at my precious car. It sat next to my silver volvo, which now belonged to Bella for the short time being. I never understood why she loved this car. It was not as fast as the Ferrari, but it was her decision. I got into the red car, and the engine purred to life causing me to grin. I pulled out and my surroundings flew past me. I had to hurry, it was already six o'clock._

* * *

_Shit! Shit! Shit! I cursed myself more than ever. So far every store was closed because it was Christmas Eve. I was going to be in so much trouble come tomorrow morning. Every jewerly store, clothing, or any department store was closed. Fear rushed over me, i had no ideal what to do. _

_I slowly approuched a bench that overlooked the frozen lake and at that moment I wished Bella was with me. It was absolutly breathtaking here. The pine trees that surrounded the lake were covered in white snow. The frozen lake shimmered as the setting sun sunk behind the few pine trees. All of this making a breathtaking view. But nothing could be as breathtaking and beautiful, as my Bella Swan._

_That made me smile._

_She had given me, her love. _

_I rose my head up with a bigger determination. i would find her something so wonderful. And then I saw it. An antique shop. Bella loved antiques. I made a human dash to the store. I had a good feeling._

_The store had only twenty mintues left of being open. I sighed in relief to this. The store smiled like french vanilla and chocolate....and dogs yuck. i scanned the store, there had to be something. From old clocks to china wear. From old shirts to old pictures. I found nothing. I sighed and turned to leave._

_"Can I help you?" I quite voice asked._

_I turned to see a small old Asian woman. She wore a long red Christmas shirt, and black dress pants. Her black hair was up in a pony tail. She smiled a warm and welcome smile._

_"Yes, i need a gift for my girlfriend. something that will show her how much I love her." I asked, desperately._

_She smiled and turned and headed to the back of the store. She had something, by the way I heard her rumging through everything. Then hearing her pleased, "ahhh" confirmed my suspiscion. She came back to the front of the store, smiling. in her hands she held a small heart shapped locket. On the front red roses decorated it, and on the back I actually gasped. It was perfect, exactly what I wanted Bella to know. On the back, engraved was_ "**My heart belongs to you, My love"**

_I paid her cash, a thousand. Even though she priced it at three hundred, it was the least I could do. She had just given me the gift Bella deserved, and for that she deserved to be rewarded. As I slowly headed to my red Ferrari, I smiled. For the first time in ninety years, I was excited for Christmas._

* * *

_By the time i had gotten home, Bella was already in bed asleep. Slowly, I approuched where my angel lay. A small smile graced her features, which made me smile. Because even as she slept she was absolutly beautiful. I couldn't wait for her to wake up, and recieve her gift. i quitly climbed into bed, and wrapped my arm around her small waist. And slowly I closed my eyes, sighing in content. How a monster like me could have an angel like her was beyond me, but I was happy._

_I was to much in my thoughts to feel Bella stir. Slowly i opened one eye, to see Bella propped up on her elbow staring at me. I smiled._

_"Wake up Sleepy Head! I want to give you my gift." She said poking my nose._

_I smiled, and sat up. She quickly got up and went into my closet and returned with a black wrapped present. Bella never listened to me, all I wanted was to spend Christmas with her and that was it. She quickly bounced back over to the bed, and took her place in between my arms and against my chest. She smelled like strawberrys as usual. She looked at me and handed me the gift._

_Slowly I began to tear the paper. A blue and white photo album sat in my hands, entitled "_**Edward & Bella Always&Forever!" **_I smiled and looked down at her, she was blushing and playing with the sheets. I rolled my eyes and opened the book. If my dead heart could do flips it would have. Pictures of Bella and I covered the book, from funny to romantic it was just us. In the back was a note written from bella. "**How a girl like me deserved an angel like you, I will never know. You have my heart Edward Always and Forever. I love you with all that I have!"** I looked at my Bella and smiled. Slowly I lifted her chin up and leaned down, in a passionate kiss._

_Still kissing Bella, I used my free arm to pull out the black velvet box from behind my pillow. Quickly I broke the kiss and handed Bella the box. At first she stared at it. Confusion crossing her features. She looked at me, as though she needed approval to open it. I nodded and she took it with shakey hands. Slowly she opened the box, and her hand covered her mouth, as she spun the locket reading the back. She looked at me, as though she was asking if it was hers._

_I took the locket and placed it around her delicate neck. She held the locket with shakey fingers. She quickly lept into my arms, and pulled me in for a kiss. Even as I heard Alice jumping up and down for her new Yellow Porschuo 911 turbo, and Rosalie screaming happily for her new beauty set, nothing could match what me and Bella had exchanged. Our Hearts!_

**TBC Please Reveiw!!!**


End file.
